Sexy Dance Fighting
|starring=Jon Glaser Andy Kindler (credit only) Larry Murphy |writer=Steven Davis & Kelvin Yu |director=Anthony Chun |usa=February 13, 2011 |viewers=4.19 |image=1ASA06 Sh098 tk01 0241.jpg |previous=Sacred Cow |next=Hamburger Dinner Theater }} " " is the fourth episode in Season 1, being the fourth episode overall. Synopsis When Tina develops a crush on the new martial arts instructor in town, she joins the class and ends up shirking her responsibilities at the restaurant. Bob finds out what's going on and decides to take matters into his own hands. Plot Tina is hitting puberty by lying on the kitchen floor, groaning in front of her family. Bob orders Tina to do her grill cooking job as their father-daughter time. Gene and Louise later show Tina a surprise outside the restaurant while Bob works alone, revealing to Tina a capoeira class where she begins to have a crush on the long-haired headmaster, Jairo (Jon Glaser). Tina signs up for the class and practices capoeira a lot at home but the rest of the family compares capoeira to dancing. Tina becomes more interested in Jairo and extends her classes to see him more. Meanwhile, the other kids fail at taking over Tina's grill cooking position and Bob needs to go to the toilet at 4:30 like he usually does (he refers to it as an afternoon meeting) but Tina is not at the restaurant to cover for him. Bob postpones his meeting and goes to the capoeira studio to demand that Tina go back into the restaurant. While there, Bob meets Jairo and criticizes him and capoeira. Jairo forces Bob to have a duel with him which he easily wins by whipping his hair at him and making him fall and embarrassingly poop his pants. Bob wants his family to never mention what happened at the class and forbids Tina from continuing to attend the class. Tina resumes lying on the floor and groaning throughout the rest of night. Jairo visits the restaurant the next day after receiving a letter from Tina (which was actually from Louise who forged Tina's name to get Bob revenge on Jairo for the indecent) and suggests that Tina should come back because next week all attendees will get promoted to the yellow cord. Tina goes with Jairo and quits her job at the restaurant. The family goes to Tina's promotion except for Bob who stays to take care of the restaurant. While Tina is getting ready for her yellow cord, Bob gets into a huge argument with Teddy but later calms down and closes the restaurant to watch Tina with Linda and the kids. The other attendants receive their yellow cord but not Tina who did not perform the studio's five elementary motions. Bob criticizes this and claims that Tina deserves the cord. They later get into another fight at 4:30 as Bob is aware of his 'meeting'. Jairo frequently trips over Bob during the fight with Tina now supporting Bob and against Jairo. Tina quits and returns to the grill, enjoying her father-daughter time with Bob where he gives her yellow gloves. Cast Starring *H. John Benjamin as Bob *Dan Mintz as Tina *Eugene Mirman as Gene *John Roberts as Linda *Kristen Schaal as Louise Also Starring *Jon Glaser as Jairo *Andy Kindler as Mort *Larry Murphy as Teddy External links * * * * de:Sexy Tanz-Kampfkunst Category:Episodes Category:Season 1/1ASA/2011 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Steven Davis Category:Episodes Written by Kelvin Yu Category:Episodes Directed by Anthony Chun